1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the separation of particulates from a gaseous stream. In particular, this invention directs itself to an improved filter bag tensioning system and method of operation for a filter bag tensioning system of the counterweighted lever type for use in a bag house. More in particular, this invention pertains to a filter bag tension system which allows for an adjustable tensioning mechanism in order to provide a predetermined bag tension. Still further, this invention directs itself to a filter bag tensioning system which allows for the adjustment of a weight distance from a pivot point of the adjustable tensioning mechanism to the weight in order to allow for an adjustment of tension on the bags being held.
2. Prior Art
Filter bag tensioning systems and methods of operation are known in the prior art. In particular, the closest prior art known includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,936 and 4,381,039, which are generally directed to filter bag weighted holding systems and are owned by the Assignee of the subject invention concept. Additional prior art known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,595; 2,642,276; 1,072,897; 4,217,117; 3,683,595; 3,504,729; 3,106,977; and, 497,670, which were referenced during the prosecution at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,039 and 4,373,936.
None of the prior art counter-weight tensioning systems provide for adjustability of the adjustable tensioning mechanism to provide a predetermined bag tension in the manner or mode of the subject concept. In the prior art systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,039 and 4,373,936, such provided tension on the bags which was a function of the counterweight and the distance of the weight from a fulcrum point. However, such prior art systems did not allow for the tension to be made adjustable by changing the distance of the weight to the fulcrum or pivot point. Additionally, in such prior art systems, any adjustment to be made had to be made in the changing of the weight. Thus, in order to readjust any type of tensioning in such prior art systems, the user had to be provided with various incremental weights which would be added to the original weight initially purchased, and such would entail additional handling of hardware and parts thereof wherein the subject concept system alleviates the need for additional hardware requirements.